


Deadlines

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets bombarded with deadlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> For [fan flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) prompt, "Date".

Ever since Roy took command of Eastern Headquarters, he had been swamped with deadlines and meetings. He used both a calendar and a journal to note important dates, but sometimes Riza had to remind him he had an important meeting coming up as he would be distracted with something else.

There were some papers Roy wanted to finish before the next trip to Ishval. He glanced at his window, noticing the moon lit up brightly. Sighing, Roy went back to reading and signing the papers until a familiar voice interrupted him. 

"Still going through those forms, Sir?"

He looked up to see Riza already near his desk, a concern expression spreading across her face. Roy leaned back on his chair and rubbed his forehead.

“The deadline is fast approaching and I want to get those over with as soon as possible.”

“This is the fourth night straight you stayed in your office this late,” Riza said as she took a seat across from him. 

“I know, I know, but I’m already used to this.” The tiredness getting to him, Roy let out a yawn and he stretched. He caught Riza smiling a little.

“Maybe it’s time to retire for the night. You have until next week to turn those papers in, anyways.”

Roy did consider stopping for the night. There was a fair bit of work that needed to be done, but he still had time. Some rest would be nice. He offered her a single nod. 

“You’re right.” After he put the papers back in the folder, he jumped from his chair and moved to the other side to squeeze Riza’s hand. If they were in a more private setting, he would have kissed her on the lips. “So, how about we have ourselves a small date over at my place tomorrow night?” Roy asked, smirking.

“You have something planned already?” A curious look struck Riza’s features.

As Roy’s thumb started circling around Riza’s knuckles, he said, “Well, I can buy us some wine and cake. Nothing too fancy since I just thought of this on the spot.” 

Riza shook her head and smiled in amusement. “It still sounds lovely, though. Tomorrow night, then.”

Since no one else was around, Roy allowed himself to give her a swift kiss on the forehead. Once Riza got up, they left the office together. He never liked deadlines, but he always made sure to leave his schedule open for her.


End file.
